Mangaka-san to Editor-san
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: One-shot lemon requested by Demonwithasoul: Where Keitaro is a mangaka and Mutsumi is his editor and they are married and Keitaro can't quite concentrate on his work because the wife wants to jump his bones. Read'n Enjoy, my fellow perverts. Have a nice day!


**Mangaka-san to Editor-san**

 **By Major Mike Powell III**

 _This is bad! Our heroine, Treasure Raider Extraordinaire Mina-chan is in trouble!_

 _On her quest to find the Legendary Beta Wolf Tiara that will heal her ill mother, Mina-chan was ambushed right after walking out of the cave holding the invaluable item! Now, she's at the mercy of the famous noble thieves known as the Fox Pack! After being captured, she now has an audience with the leader of the Fox Pack, the Shira Volpe!_

 _Tears prickle at the edges of Mina-chan's beautiful, compassionate blue eyes as she looks down, clenching her hands together over her lap. She bites her lip as the Shira Volpe looks at her._

" _Please, Volpe-san! I need to take the Legendary Beta Wolf Tiara! It is my ill mother's only hope! The tiara is of no use to you or your thieves! It only reacts to a woman's touch!" She begs the dashing rogue standing before her with his arms crossed over his chiseled chest and a gentle look on his handsome face, which is made even more attractive and badass by the x-shaped scar on his right cheek._

 _Mina-chan blinks and her blonde tresses flutter around her beautiful body as Shira Volpe gently cups her delicate chin in his gloved hand and gently wipes away her tears._

" _My apologies, Treasure Raider Mina-chan, but as noble a cause that is, you should know how much the Legendary Beta Wolf Tiara is worth in gold. We sell it to the right collector and the entire Fox Pack would be set for life!" He makes his case, his voice a gentle, soothing baritone despite his words. Mina-chan closes her eyes and when she opens them, she looks off to the side, her beautiful face flushed with an enticing blush._

" _Volpe-san…Shira Volpe-sama…are you_ _ **sure**_ _there is_ _ **nothing**_ _I can do to make you change your mind? Is there…no relief that I could let you have in exchange for me taking the Legendary Beta Wolf Tiara with me…~?" Her voice, usually cheerful and bubbly, is now an absolutely alluring purr as she states her offer, taking Shira Volpe's hand in her own and intertwining their fingers while using her other hand to take Volpe's to guide his calloused palm to her ample behind, covered by a frilly, semi-see-through micro-skirt._

 _Shira Volpe smiles, nearly making Mina-chan swoon with the purr he speaks his response with as he pulls her flush against his chiseled, strong body and leans in to kiss her._

" _That's a very generous o-"_ "Kei-chan~?"

"Mu-Mu-chan! What?! I thought you didn't like spoilers!"

Keitaro "Taro-sensei" Otohime turned his head to look at his stunningly-beautiful wife of at least five years so far, Mutsumi. The brunette woman was looking right over his right shoulder at the unfinished doujin on the mangaka's work desk. Her trademark silky, perfectly-combed braid fluttered over her own shoulder as she gazed at her honored husband's R-18 work, and Keitaro couldn't help but smile as his wife's rich-chocolate locks tickled his neck and cheek from her proximity.

He leaned back in her embrace as her arms wrapped securely around his broad shoulders from behind his comfortable desk chair.

"Eh~? So what if I don't? I –am- your editor, so I'll proof-read it when it's finished, either way!" She explained with a heartwarming smile. Keitaro rolled his eyes with a smile of his own, adjusting his blue-rimmed glasses.

"Nice one, Mu-chan. Nice one…anyway, what do you think so far?" He asked, tucking his mechanical pencil behind his ear.

"Hmmm…I think Mina-chan should service Shira Volpe's men as well," the buxom brunette spoke with utter sincerity and with a tone of voice not unlike an art critic giving out a suggestion.

Keitaro turned his head to look at his wife, curious brown eyes gazing into the steady, professional-looking face of his counterpart. The bespectacled man hums in response, bringing a hand to rub his chin in thought.

"A gangbang, huh…? But…I don't know, Mu-chan. Hmmm…you reckon like, one, two at a…?"-"All at the same time," Mutsumi spoke without a second thought. Keitaro blinked twice. "The survival of Mama Allyson is on the line, Kei-chan! Mina-chan will do _anything and everything_ to go back home with the Legendary Beta Wolf Tiara. After all, the lore behind it, which you came up with, by the way, clearly states that the tiara will choose only the maidens of the purest heart and whose souls have the strongest resolve. And you know better than I that Mina-chan's heart is full of love, no~?" And there was the warm, happy tone that made Keitaro fall in love with Mutsumi in the first place nearly a decade ago.

"And…it's only fair that she show her purity of heart and resolve of soul by giving the tired, weary Fox Pack thieves some well-earned relief, huh? After all, if even a single man gets out of line, Shira Volpe can just command him to leave and commit seppuku in the forest, alone, as such is the commitment to join the Fox Pack to begin with…Ok, Mu-chan. Mina-chan lets Shira Volpe and each thief make love to her." Keitaro conceded, giving his wife a smile even more dashing than Shira Volpe himself, leaning in to give her a gentle smooch on the lips for her efforts and suggestions, just like the awesome editor that she was.

"Chu~ You're welcome, Kei-chan. I'm just doing my job, and I love that job, teehee~!" The lyrical giggle that she let out made her husband's heart flutter every single time and this was no exception.

"After all, hey, my publisher, Erza-san has her own entourage of gentlemen she has fun with on a nightly basis, so, yeah, this should roll nicely with her," the Otohime husband commented off-handedly. He hums with curiosity upon feeling Mutsumi squeeze him a bit tighter in her arms.

"Indeed…after all, she even invited you to watch and join in if you wanted, didn't she~?" Mutsumi inquired. Keitaro sweatdropped and laughed awkwardly, scratching his cheek. Even his glasses got crooked.

"Uh…um…yeah. Yeah, she did. I turned her down, though. You were in the room with us, remember? She was having dinner with us that night, too!" He mock-accused his wife, getting a cheeky grin from her in response.

"True, true. And hey, the three of us had fun that night, either way, hm~? Erza-san sure is a great kisser and groper! The way she ate me out while you gave it to her up the butt…mhmm~" Even if he didn't quite see her body, Keitaro knew Mutsumi was clenching and unclenching her luscious thighs as she reminisced on that most pleasant evening with Erza Scarlet, Keitaro's (redheaded, busty and promiscuous) publisher and boss.

"Ne, _Kei-chan…_ " Speaking of promiscuous…or, well, horny…Keitaro choked on his own saliva, feeling his cargo pants get _a little too_ tight the second Mutsumi purred those words into his ear. His mechanical pencil clattered to the ground and, under normal circumstances, Keitaro would have been concerned whether or not the lead broke inside the pencil…but right now? Mutsumi was getting frisky as he could tell from how one of her hands was tracing a rather ticklish part of his neck and the way she was successfully making a bulge on his crotch pop up to say hi.

"Geez, again, Mu-chan…mmm…but c'mon, I gotta get this thing do-oooone! O-Ok, Ok, Mu-chan! I get it!" He laughed heartily as he spun his desk chair around and Mutsumi landed with a cute little "Ooof~" right into his lap; her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs spread open and hanging comically off both sides of the chair because of the seat's arm rests.

But it was alright, seeing how Keitaro held her safe and sound from falling right off of him via the secure, confident hold he had on her waist with one arm and his free hand on her plump, delicious ass.

Mutsumi sighed happily into the kiss her husband gave her and then, let out moans and cute whimpers aplenty as her man began to grope her ass with glee, kneading and massaging the plump and yielding flesh of her buttocks like the expert baker he was. (Keitaro was, after all, the main cook of the house and baking was his speciality)

After sharing several more kisses, each more passionate and deeper than the last, for just as many minutes, the two spouses decided that they would have to take their marital activities elsewhere, because Keitaro's desk chair was clearly _not_ comfortable _at all_ for more than cuddles and heavy petting. As they parted and she gazed into her husband's foggy glasses and goofy, perverted grin, she filed for later the thought of asking him to remove those cumbersome arm rests from that chair. She wanted to actually make love to him on it, after all.

"Kei-chan…Kei'tarooo~ _Make love to me, darling!"_ She spoke with utter devotion and desire and her man gave her a crooked grin and removed his glasses, carefully setting them aside before suddenly standing up, making Mutsumi yelp in surprise and then, giggle with delight as the mangaka held his beloved editor against his body with both hands on her ass while she held on with her arms around his neck and shoulders, as well as with her long, lean legs wrapped securely around his waist. The two kissed again and then, laughed like newlyweds as Keitaro almost stubbed his way to the nearest furniture with his wife holding onto him like a koala, mashing her enormous breasts against his chest (covered in a simple, practical white, sleeveless shirt) in the process.

The spouses plopped on the couch rather unceremoniously but comically. The Otohime husband landed on his butt (and he had a nice butt, as Mutsumi was rather keen on saying out in public) with the wife almost falling right off his lap, hanging on just by one leg still clinging to Keitaro's waist and by his hand holding onto her by the breasts.

The two erupted into giggles not unlike horny high school teenagers.

"S-Sorry, Mu-chan! Not my best landing, eh?" Keitaro chuckled heartily. His gorgeous wife huffed and blew her brunette braid of hair away from her face, brushing it back into place over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes at his laugh at her expense before making herself comfortable once again on his lap. (Because Keitaro's lap was comfy, it really was!)

She took his hands and guided one back where it belonged, meaning her ass, urging him to grope her more and using her other hand to guide and then, assist his in getting those damn cargo pants off already.

"Mou, Kei-chan~! Just make love to me already! I want it, love~ I want you…" She leaned in to smooch him once more, deep and hard. A thing string of saliva joined their lips momentarily after breaking off for air. " _I want you inside me!"_

Keitaro's dick sprung out, (pain)fully hard and standing at attention after Mutsumi spoke with utter _sex_ in her usually gentle and bubbly voice. His wife was also absolutely drenched as his penis rubbed fully against her panty-clad crotch and her womanly fluids seeped right through her expensive lingerie.

And only now did Keitaro really notice what his wife was wearing…and he was quite certain that a joke at the expense of his wife's love for watermelons at the moment would more than likely land him a week of nights on the couch.

In any case!

Mutsumi was wearing her sexiest lingerie to date: a fully see-through negligee hung open below the bust line, the two halves of the cloth held together by a simple silver ring nestled between her breasts. The actual bra under the negligee was little more than glorified dental floss with watermelon-shaped cups covering Mutsumi's big, puffy nipples and areolas. Her crotch was covered by a simple g-string that disappeared between her ass cheeks and, like stated above, was already drenched in the front and leaking with Mutsumi's womanly fluids.

Last, but definitely not least, were the satin thigh-high stockings that hugged Mutsumi's beautiful legs with frilly garters holding them securely on the flesh of her thighs.

And also, the whole lingerie set was a very light green with tiny, pink watermelon prints on it.

Mutsumi _loved_ watermelons, after all…and Keitaro loved his wife's own _melons_ , as his lips could attest to as he pulled Mutsumi's negligee off of her torso and then, landed kisses and licks all over his woman's warm, marvelously-soft cleavage, making her coo and comb her fingers through his scruffy, dark-brown hair, urging and encouraging him to enjoy his wife's bosom to his heart's content.

Then, the buxom brunette cried out in surprise and lust when her man began to squeeze and twist one of her nipples with his fingers of one hand and sucking and licking circles around the other with his lips while the minimalistic cups still covered her nipples.

Mutsumi was no stranger to orgasms induced solely by breast stimulation, and this time would be no exception, as Keitaro's work on her heated assets was sending her leap by leap closer to an orgasm that would no doubt curl her toes in the warm stockings that encased her legs. The young married woman barely had enough presence of mind to grind her panty-clad pussy against Keitaro's big, rock-hard penis to return the proverbial, pleasurable, favor.

Eventually, there was only so much a busty woman with huge, super-sensitive breasts could take from her loving husband's ministrations. What sent her over the edge? It was Keitaro literally ripping the dental floss-for-a-bra right off of Mutsumi's chest, making her breasts bounce and jiggle for a whole second before grabbing both tits with his hands and pushing the super-sensitive, fully-exposed nipples roughly against each other and then, finishing her off by attaching his hot, wet mouth to her nipples and sucking on them _hard._

Mutsumi let out a lyrical, extended, dove-like coo as she climaxed, mashing her husband's face into her bosom by wrapping her arms around his neck as she rode the warm waves of orgasm from Keitaro's worshipping of her chest.

His smile sent her heart aflutter as she came down from her blissful high and looked at him in the eye, cradling his handsome face to kiss him long and deep, mashing her lips against his to reward him for giving her such pleasure.

And while she had him busy enough with kisses, she took the time to undo the knots holding her g-string together and then, shrug the minimalistic panties off. She took pride and joy in the feeling of her husband shuddering upon feeling her drenched lower labia brush against the tip of his penis.

"Hah…M-Mu-chan…whoa!" His surprised cry of pleasure soon turned into a long, low grunt as his wife decided to tease him just a bit by straddling his lap yet not letting his dick slip inside her, instead choosing to giggle and coo like a songbird as she rubbed Keitaro's manhood against her ass cheeks, basically hot-dogging her man with her butt.

"Whoa…oh God…shiiit…!" Keitaro gasped and growled, fighting off the urge to "get back" at Mutsumi and just grab her by the hips and impale her with his dick, regardless of which hole he actually plunged into.

"Teehee~ Sorry Kei-chan, I'm sorry~ Just bear with me for a moment, 'k? There's something I want to try, alright?" She kissed him tenderly and softly, as if in apology.

Mutsumi's smile was radiant while Keitaro smiled like a goof.

Just a couple of minutes and rearranging of positions later saw Mutsumi resting her upper body on several comfortable cushions as she used the front of the couch to keep her lower body up in the air as vertical as possible while Keitaro himself used one leg to keep his balance and using the piece of furniture as leverage while he penetrated his wife's always super-tight pussy from above.

Keitaro slammed his dick into his wife's womanhood eagerly and with vigor, actually facing away from her and holding her by the hips and one of her stocking-clad legs with his hands while she let her other leg simply hang to the side, spreading and offering herself to him entirely in this amazing position.

Keitaro grunted like an animal with each strong squat-thrust into while Mutsumi herself was long-since lost in the throes of passion, her eyes tightly closed and her mammoth breasts almost slapping her in the face with the force of her man's thrusts into her drenched, borderline-squirting pussy each time Keitaro's pelvis connected with hers.

A proverbial orchestra of sounds of pleasure echoed in the privacy of their living room, but the chances were increasing of their next-door neighbors hearing the Otohime marriage making love like newlyweds and possibly knocking on their front door to kindly cut it out or at least turn down the volume.

Groans, animal-like grunts, squeals, moans, sighs, delirious whimpers of bliss, the sounds of flesh slapping together and bodily fluids mixing and squelching. The sheer erotic sounds and the sensations within the married couple had them quickly building towards imminent, simultaneous orgasms.

Keitaro was now going on pure animal instinct as he jackhammered his wife's pussy raw, fucking her like there was no tomorrow while Mutsumi cried out gibberish in their native language as her husband pounded into her like never before...and the brunette woman completely lost her mind when she felt her other hole being plugged by Keitaro's thumb and then, he began to twist and turn that finger in her asshole as he savagely pounded her pussy with his big, rock-hard cock.

Eventually, the two hit their absolute breaking point.

Keitaro and Mutsumi came together, at the same time, and _harder than ever before._

The woman cried out her man's name at the top of her lungs and her torso and head thrashed back and forth as the orgasm tore through her body, her rich-brown tresses fluttering with her movements. Meanwhile, the man screamed out his woman's name as he spilled his warmth inside her with such force that he had to hold onto both of Mutsumi's stocking-clad thighs with a vice grip around his waist to literally not get pushed out of her pussy by the sheer volume of semen his dick spewed inside of his wife's gripping heat.

After all was said and done and spilled, Keitaro literally had to angle out of the way of his wife as his aching legs finally gave out under him. His penis still leaking semen even as it softened and became flaccid, Keitaro fell to the carpet below, landing with an audible thud right beside his wife.

The only woman he had ever loved looked radiant, nay, she glowed with post-orgasmic bliss and she gave her beloved, honored husband one last, exhausted smile before she passed out on the spot…and with a smile of his own, Keitaro joined her in slumber, right then and there.

The light of the mid-day sun coming in through the half-open window blinds twinkled off of the gold-and-silver bands on the married couple's hands, which were intertwined as they slept side by side.

 _FIN_

 _For my good frenemy, Demonwithasoul_


End file.
